Sightless
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: He always wondered whether Niwa was probably blind, literally or metaphorically... But his blindness made Satoshi love him...SatxDai


**Title**: Sightless

**Series:** D N Angel

**Author:** DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing:** SatxDai, the end of DaixRik,

**Rating**: T (because of the pairing ;)

**Word challenge**: Blind

This story is inspired by reading too much D N Angel manga (fan who saw only the anime lost a LOT of things, honestly XP) and being frustrated because it didn't have more SatxDai that at least make us fan girls dream... Sigh... And forgive me for the extremely uncreative title...

* * *

He always wondered whether Niwa was probably blind. Someone who had sight would never approach the person who was out to hunt for his skin. Someone who had sight would not smile at the person who mission was to take away their precious person. Someone who had sight would not be-friend the person who always, _always_ hurt them, physically and emotionally. And Niwa did _all the opposite_ things.

It made the Hikari angry, for Niwa's blindness made his job harder. Niwa's blindness made him did _all the opposite_ things. Niwa's blindness made him willingly sacrifice himself even when he still did remember what his real father said, "Do not give up your life for the sake of other people. Live for yourself."

But at the same time, Niwa's blindness pleased him. His willingness to approach him even when he was aware of the thorn surrounding Hikari made his heart lighten. His smile made the scars smaller. His desire to be his friend comforted him like nothing else could. And he made Satoshi wanted to call him '_Daisuke_'. He made Satoshi _love_ him.

That was why; it hurt to see Daisuke, who was willing to lend a hand to everyone, who forgave everyone, who smiled for the sake of everyone, didn't have anyone to pick up the broken pieces of him. Riku maybe could do that if only she could _accept _Dark; accept _how important_ Dark was to Daisuke. Kosuke-san and Emiko-san was there for Daisuke but wouldn't understand the depth of Daisuke's feelings. Not without the lack of effort though. Thus, Daisuke continued to smile in the morning and cried at night for he missed Dark, a brother for him so much. His light went dimmer.

Satoshi won't tolerate this. He won't just stand and watched from the side line. One day, during the break at school, he spotted (more like stalked) at the rooftop staring at the sky. His eyes however were looking at something so _far away_, no, so _far behind time._ The blue haired boy then pulled the (his) small red head into his arms, whispering that he of all people, shouldn't suffer alone. He shouldn't _be_ so _alone_.

The bell rung but it didn't matter. The thing that mattered the most was the sobbing boy in his arms, who was whispering 'I'm Sorry', who believed that the loss of Dark was somehow his fault. Satoshi rubbed Daisuke's back in comforting manner, never trying to stop the tears because he knew, this was what Daisuke needed the most.

Two months later, they were together. They were **together**, didn't it sound nice? Riku let Daisuke go for she knew, she could never fill the emptiness, and she could never accept Dark. She cried but she firmly believed that it was more important to have the one you love to be happy. She knew that she made the right decision when Daisuke's lustrous smile returned and a glimmer of smile started to grow on Satoshi's (of all human in this galaxy) lips.

It was really okay, her wounds will heal. She will be able to find the blue of her red like how Daisuke found the blue of his red.

--------x------------x---------------x

You are the only one who can fill this emptiness

-------x-------------x---------------x

Owari

I am wondering if there is any SatxDai lj comm. Because I really want to contribute something for my fav couple! –Hearts- both of them are no longer my OTP but meh, I love them anyway! I also would want a direct comment to my fic because in people more often than not didn't review me so yeah... Eheh... Err, what am I trying to say just now? -

11/3/06

Start: 08:15 pm (GMT+08:00) Kuala Lumpur, Singapore

Finished: 08:59 pm


End file.
